


A Christmas Request

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Chris has one simply request.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	A Christmas Request

* * *

Eddie had been watching Chris play with his legos when he turned to him and looked confused.

“You okay buddy?”

“Dad…can Buck spend Christmas with us?” Christopher smiled.

“I’m not sure buddy. I think Buck is spending Christmas with Maddie and Chimney.”

“Oh. Well, why can’t he spend it with us?”

“Uh, because he has to spend Christmas with his family buddy.”

Chris looked at him sadly, “But dad, isn’t Buck our family too?”

Before Eddie could answer the doorbell rang. He moved toward the door to let Buck and Maddie in, they had been invited to dinner.

“Buck!” Chris yelled.

“Hey buddy!” Buck scooped him up into a bear hug, “I’ve missed you.”

“Hey Chris.” Maddie said giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

“Buck?”

“Yeah Chris, what’s up?”

“Are we your family?” Chris asked sadly.

Maddie looked at Eddie and then back to Chris. Buck looked over to Eddie who just shrugged.

“I was trying to explain to him why you wouldn’t be here for Christmas. I told him you would he with Maddie and Chimney.” Eddie sighed.

Maddie looked both her brother and Eddie smiling. Neither one looked like wanted to break his heart so she decided to step in. She took Chris’ hand and walked him to the couch.

“You want to spend Christmas with Buck, don’t you Chris?”

“Yeah…” he smiled.

Maddie grinned from ear to ear, “Well, then I have an idea. For Christmas, why don’t we all be together. You ans your daddy can come to Christmas at Buck’s place. We can have it there this year. How does that sound?”

“Great!” Chris shouted hugging her.

Maddie looked at Eddie, “And just so you both know you are family. Always.”

Buck smiled at Maddie. He went over to Chris and gave him a high five, “She is right. I’ll always be here for you guys. You’re family.”

“Family.” Chris repeated excitedly.


End file.
